


First Times

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: Early Days [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-20
Updated: 2007-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace was the older brother so he was there from the start. He had seen and been apart of Luffy's firsts and had been the first with other things with his brother. But Luffy was the first on a big day in Ace's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

Ace had watched all of his little brother’s firsts when they were growing on back at Fuchia and he had taken part in some of those firsts. He was the first to yell that mom was having the baby and was the first to be allowed to hold his new baby brother for the first time. He had been the first to be smiled at by the little boy.

When Luffy had started to learn to crawl it was Ace that he crawled over to and began snuggling up to him to get him to play. Luffy when he began walking had toddled over to Ace, crawled into his lap while he was coloring, snuggled into his older brother’s stomach and with a little yawn fell asleep. When Luffy started talking it was Ace’s name that was babbled out of Luffy’s baby talk and tiny hands reached out, eyes bright and smiling to get his big brother to pick him up.

It was Ace that when Luffy was older that he came to with his big secret of wanting to become a pirate when Shanks had been staying at the island. That had been before he shouted it at Shanks the day he was to leave. It had been Ace first that Luffy had come to in tears when bullies had called him a monster and when Shanks had lost his arm saving him. It had always been Ace first that Luffy came to when nightmares or thunder storms came along. It had been Ace that Luffy came to whenever he was having trouble with his training.

But for all the firsts Ace had been apart of involving his brother there was one he would never forget.

Luffy had been the very first person on that dock to see him off the day he left on his journey to become a pirate.


End file.
